


[Vid] I Will Follow You Into The Dark

by abby82



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Forever Knight did it before it was fashionable, Gen, My First Fanvid, Series Finale, Video, apparently the only way to end a series is with a high body count, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-24
Updated: 2008-05-24
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abby82/pseuds/abby82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just our hands clasped so tight (series finale video)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] I Will Follow You Into The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> **Song:** "I Will Follow You Into The Dark" by Death Cab for Cutie  
>  **Source:** Forever Knight  
>  **Length:** 3:24 minutes  
>  **Availability:** Download | [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/147973439) | [LJ](http://abby82.livejournal.com/15403.html) | [Tumblr](http://planetstarclaw.tumblr.com/post/136130645707/title-i-will-follow-you-into-the-dark-vidder)  
>  **Notes:** My first ever fanvid in all its glory. Complete with a healthy sprinkling of awkward transitions. Revel in the fumblings of a newbie vidder. Created for the 12th anniversary of the series finale's airing in 2008.


End file.
